The New Kid on Campus by James
by Team Rochett
Summary: You don't get to know! Read it and find out. *After the Xana conflict has ended* Rated T just in case.


**A/N- I was reading this fan fiction and I realized that I liked the plot, hated the grammar. I decided to rewrite the fanfic with proper grammar. Don't you hate it when genius plots have horrible grammar, spelling, or are just lacking in some way? I'm not claiming this as entirely my own, Sonic Nerd came up with the plot, I'm just rewriting it. I will post the original under the revision. I hope you enjoy it.**

Originally by: Sonic Nerd

Edited and Revised by: Me

_**Chapter 1 **_

Here we are, going far,

to save all that we love.

If we give, what we've got,

we will make it through.

Here we are….

Jeremy's phone went off, the loud ring-tone right next to his ear startling him awake. Throwing his hands before his face in a defensive motion, he jerked away from the noise which threw him off balance. He toppled over sideways off his chair, hitting the hard carpeted floor, and in the process scattered papers everywhere. His glasses flew to the other end of the dorm, end over end, coming to a stop just in front of the plaster wall.

Rubbing the side of his pounding head he reached for his phone, only to realize he couldn't see it. Muttering darkly to himself he set about the task of recovering his eye-wear by feeling for it with his hands. Holding them just above the floor so as not to cut them on anything, Jeremy slowly made his way around the room. He made a mental note not to fall asleep at his computer anymore, then realizing that he was unlikely to remember or even want to sleep anyway, he mentally shrugged.

Finally locating his glasses, he placed them on his head, and walked tiredly to his desk. Jeremy glanced at his wall clock noting that it was just barely past seven in the morning. He picked up his phone, wondering what could be so important at such an ungodly hour. Jeremy quickly typed in his password D-A-E-D-A-L-U-S. His eyes brightened at the short text from Aelita.

_Would you meet me by the big tree in front of the science block in 10?_

Attempting to reply faster than he could type, he realized after deleting three different error-filled messages, it was a waste of time. Better to do it slowly and get it right, then do it quickly and get punched in the face. Not that _Aelita_ would ever punch him in the face . . . .

After a minute of agonizingly slow typing, he set the phone down to get dressed. Then after hastily dressing in his usual outfit, Jeremey checked the time. He still had five minutes before he had to meet Aelita. Just enough time to make it to the science block if he ran for it.

He really did try; but forcing himself to go huffing and puffing through the halls was not only against the rules, but impossible with his lack of endurance. Nevertheless he quickly made his way down the stairs, through the dormitory doors, and along the sidewalk until he reached the science side of the campus.

It had already been fifteen minutes and Jeremy was on the wrong side of the science block. He leaned against the wall for a second before continuing on. Limping from the stitch in his side he followed the walk between the buildings. He gradually relaxed into a more natural pace as he caught his breath.

Looking around Jeremy realized how much had happened here. Xana had tried and failed so many times to take over, well, pretty much everything; while he and his friend's saved the day again and again against the uneven odds. Jeremy remembered all the close calls and the chance of discovery like he was still a Lyoko warrior. He was still wandering down memory lane when someone bumped into him from behind, sending him stumbling to the side into a rose bush.

"Oh hey, are you okay?" asked William as he held out his hand to help Jeremy up.

"Yeah, it was my fault" he said, ignoring Williams hand and getting up on his own. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah, okay," William shoved his hands into his pockets, his next sentence surprising Jeremy. "Well, I have to go meet Lily at the movie theatre,"

"What? I thought you were going out with Yumi?"

"Not anymore, we decided we needed to see other people" he turned to leave, and almost as an afterthought added "later Einstein."

As Jeremy watched William leave he wondered if he could ever forget what he'd done to the Lyoko warriors when he was XANAfied; it really wasn't his fault, but its difficult even trying to like someone who's been against you for so long-hindering your every move, and hurting your friends. But Jeremy had other things to worry about just then. Jeremy started forward again; leaving the prickly rose bush behind and occasionally pulling leaves or petals from various articles of clothing. Finding he had enough energy to start running again, Jeremy took off down the path toward the big tree.

Jeremy noticed the expression on Aelita's face as he got closer, she didn't look happy; in fact she looked downright distressed. Jeremy slowed down and stopped a few feet away from her. His still fast-beating heart quickened at the sight of her, and he wondered what was wrong. Was she upset because he was late? Aelita knew he was no athlete, so it wasn't all that surprising that he was. No, it must be something else-but what?

"Hi Aelita, sorry I'm late, is everything okay?"

"Hello Jeremy, no you're fine. I should've given you more time, but I felt this couldn't wait," she said, her searching eyes never leaving his face. "Since we've been fighting Xana I haven't really been focusing on anything other than Lyoko and schoolwork, and now it's all over. And…well I really like you Jeremy, and I've been noticing some things lately and I think you like me too. But it's just that I think we shouldn't do this; we can't become more than friend's because I don't want to lose you. I've seen what happens between couples when they fight, when they break up, and I don't want that to happen to us; so there can't be an 'us,' I don't want there to be an 'us,' I _need _there to not be an 'us.'"

Jeremy stood there silently with a pained expression on his face. He had been hoping for more; hoping that after Xana was gone, that the peace they would find would bring them together. Jeremy had been hoping for an "us." Now that hope had been dragged out of him and crushed in the blink of an eye; and all he could do was stand there and stare.

Realizing that Aelita was waiting for him to say something Jeremy opened his mouth to attempt to save some face. Reject the idea that he and Aelita were ever going to be more, going to be an "us." Reject the idea that an "us" between them had been his secret hope for quite some time; but all that came out was a strangled sort of noise. So he turned and walked away. Jeremy couldn't bring himself to cry, but walked slowly toward his dorm room. Oblivious to the world, all he could think was that he was thankful it was such an early hour on a Saturday, because if anyone had greeted him, he wouldn't have been able to return the gesture.

When he reached his room, Jeremy shut and locked the door before flopping onto his bed. Jeremy thought about crying, chiefly why he wasn't. He realized that while he knew Aelita extremely well, had brought her back to the real world, worked with her, fought with her, and fought for her; Jeremy was only just beginning to have feelings of the more involved kind for her. Probably she was in the same stage of uncertainty, and probably he could change that.

**Original:**

The New Kid On Campus Chapter 1: What Happened after, a code lyoko fanfic

"Take you far away, It's a funny thing to say, When I never held your small hand, Ride along with you, It'd be a funny thing to do Then I'll wake up You'll be here too" as Jeremy's phone went off. At 7:02, with one eye barely open, he grasp his phone seeing a Text from Aelita. When a smile on his face he quickly unlocks his phone (with his password being Aelita :3 AWWW) and read's what she left him. "Jeremy meet me by the big tree in front of the mess hall " with a huge smile on his face Jeremy gets dress and burst out his dorm room. Running passed the bench where him and all of his other Ex-Lyoko warriors used to talk about XANA and how EVIL he was and other stuff like food and stuff (man I'm hungry). "Ahhh the memories" said Jeremy, "Sup Einstein" said William (out of no where). "Hey William, how's it going said Jeremy quite started. "I'm doing good since I left XANA and you and everyone else save me", "Your Welcome" said Jeremy, "Well I see that you have somewhere to be….So Good-Bye got to meet with Yumi at the movie's. As Jeremy waves good bye to William he tries to forget what he did to all his friends when he was still XANAfied. As Jeremy runs to the big tree, he sees Aelita in her pink outfit as always, with her pink hair. His heart skipped a beat anytime he saw her, just seeing her could turn his frown up-side down, and any time of day he was happy to see her. "As he walk towards her, he noticed the frown on her face, which puzzle him, "Hi Aelita Everything ok? Asked Jeremy (very Scared BTW). "No, I think we…should…just…stay….friend's…...:O" said Aelita in a very very sad tone. Jeremy mind was racing, his Emotions was pacing, and his heart was breaking (in two). "Wha- WH—WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! Said Jeremy trying his hardest not to cry and holding back tears. He felt like he had been sent to Hell and locked out of heaven, "I just feel like if we become….more than friends and it doesn't work out*Start's to sniff* we'll ruined a great friendship" said Aelita (trying not to break). Jeremy run's away in tears and infinite sadness. Running passed many Kadic students with tears' in his eyes, Jeremy run's back to his room and shuts and lock's the door, jumps in his bed, graps a book (Title: US) under his bed filled with pictures of him and Aelita. The book is filled with pictures of him Aelita, poem's he made about and for her, drawings of him and her. I dare u to find a page without her name is not there . He grab his iPod and put on all the sad songs he had. He cried is eyes out, and felt his heart-break into a million pieces. He cried until he cried himself to sleep and woke the next day in his wet shirt and pillow, filled in tears. Even though he did not want to he had to go to class, which means class with his friends and his JUST friend.


End file.
